If only I had, One Chance
by Angel of Justice
Summary: While weeping in his own sorrow over sirius's death, harrys recieves a mysteriouse letter from Mooney, that will allow him and 2 others to return to 1977
1. Mooney's Gift

Disclaimer- As you know everything belongs to the wonderful JK

* * *

(A/N- Ok first fic...Idk guys if you like it you like it, but atleast give it a shot, all criticism is welcome, if you wanna flame on it go for it, atleast ill know what to fix...atleast give it a shot please.)

* * *

If only I had, One Chance

Chapter 1

Mooney's gift

'If only' is the thought that Harry Potter had most nights before he went to bed. He was always thinking about his parents, if only they never died, if only he had a chance to meet them.

This thought didn't eat Harry up inside nearly as bad as the next one…'its all my fault' is what he kept telling himself at night. Harry's last remaining wizard relative had been killed at the end of last year, and Harry very strongly blamed himself for his death. Seeing as he was the one that rushed off so sure that Sirius was actually even in danger…But something else bugged him as well..

He would lye awake at night almost every night thinking, what if he had the chance to meet his parents.. It would make him that much happier. As of now the rest of harry's holidays didn't look good at all, and actually he didn't even know how happy he would be with the return of school.

Of course there was the comforting notes he received every so often from one of his two best friends, Ronald Weasley, a pure blooded wizard with fire red hair, and hermione granger, a witch who could be very beautiful if she tried. Though she would claim 'o its to much effort to do my hair you know how bushy my it is' but to Harry it wasn't to much effort for he ever since his first year had hidden feelings for a certain someone even though he knew he could never reveal them.

More often then not he would just throw the notes away after reading them, but he would feel slightly better after he received them knowing that there was indeed still people who cared deeply for him. He received many notes but he would there were certain notes he would always keep, they were signed Love, and made Harry feel happy even re-reading the same note twice, thrice, even four times.

One day Harry received a very strange delivery indeed, Instead of the normal parchment he would receive, it took 3 owls to bring and seemed to be very heavy. And to his great surprise it wasn't even just a note, but for some reason it was still very small. Harry quickly opened it curious as to what may be inside. To his surprise a note popped up holographic ally and read this

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a very powerful artifact, and as you know the artifact is weighed by the amount of magic it holds not its size. I'm giving you this because I know, you just as I, must be weeping over the lose of a great friend. This is an artifact that we created in our childhood for laughs just incase we ever wished to return to the past and see what we were truly like. But I feel it would do more good for me to leave it to you. What it will do is return you to the year of 1977 when we were in our 6th year. You will live out one year as another student at hogwartz in the time of the marauders. Everything that you do while there will not be remember by them and it will be reversed, but you may not return till the 1 year has past. It was made for four people but I lost one of the rings so only 2 people will be able to accompany you, Choose wisely. O yeah and I highly wouldn't suggest letting people know who you truly are until your sure you would be able to confide the truth into them. I guess you will have to worry about it yourself…Good luck…Hope it cheers you up…_

_The last true Marauder left,_

_Mooney_

Harry just sat there shocked…He must be dreaming…Was he really going to finally get to meet them…Without hesitation he pulled on his robes, grabbed his invisibility cloak, his firebolt, and the rings. He tore down the stairs hearing his aunt petunia scream

'Vernon, VERNON he's got his thing!!!' she shrieked

'What in the blazes do you think your doing boy'??? his uncle shouted

'leaving…' he replyed simply…

But then he realized that he forgot something, quickly turning back around and returning upstairs he grabbed the map that Ron made for him just incase he wanted to sneak out of the Dursley's.

'Thank you Ron' Harry muttered and walked out the door under the invisibility cloak hearing the shrieks of his Aunt. And actually chuckling to himself…Wow he thought… he was actually laughing for the first time since the end of the school year 1 month ago…But why shouldn't he be cheerful? Just a little longer and he'll be with his mother and father…Things were finally looking up for the boy who lived…

* * *

(A/N- I already have the next chapter completed just leave the reviews if its actually worth me posting)

-AOJ


	2. To The Past

Disclaimer- Its all Jks and not mine lol, Im sure you get sick of reading the same thing on these

* * *

A/N- Well thank you guys for the reviews, i know theres not many buti would still like to thank you, Three reviews and all three positive, So I guess that means without furthur ado, the story continues

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To the past**

It took Harry a very long time to figure out the map, as it was very poorly made. But Harry was grateful nonetheless.

After a few hours or so he finally reached the Burrow, where he would ask his best friend, Ronald Weasley to accompany him on a trip to the past.

'Comon Ronald you can do better than that' he heard a voice say from the backyard. He quickly decided to go investigate.

The sight he saw brought a smile to his face, there they were. Hermione was sitting on the ground cheering on Ron, as Ginny, Fred, and George were all taking shots on him.

Ron actually looked to be much better than the end of last year he must have been training very hard.

Suddenly an idea popped into Harry's head, he waited for George to take his next shot and then…ZOOM Harry shot out like a speeding bullet and grabbed the snitch midway toward the hoop and flew straight to the other side of the field, and slammed it in the other goal…

Havok….Was the only word that Harry could use to describe the next few things…Fred and George whipped out their wands and started blasting spells quickly towards where the quaffle had went…seeing as they were the only ones who had "Come of Age". Hermione shrilled and started freaking out, Ron had looked ready to fight, and Ginny was screaming. A lot of the spells came very close to Harry. He thanked his father for his quick reflexes. But when Harry had used a move known as the "Sloth Grip Roll" the cloak had accidentally fallen off him.

The next thing he could here was laughter all around him, Fred and George nearly fell off their brooms they were laughing so hard.

'HARROLD POTTER THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!' he heard Hermione screaming at him.

'Brilliant, just brilliant' said his other best friend Ron

'You scared the living daylights out of us Harry!' stated Ginny

'Sorry guys couldn't resist, and by the way thanks for the map Ron' Harry said

'No problem, knew it would come in handy.' he replied

'Well now that the trio is back together me and George outta be off, much business to do with Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and on that note Fred and George flew towards the house.'

'I got chores to do sorry for the short hello' Ginny told Harry, hugging him and heading for the house.

'What in the bloody hell are you doing here anyways Harry?' Said Ron aghast

'Lets go someplace a little more private' Harry exclaimed.

They all headed toward the house, Harry put on his invisibility cloak, to excited to be stopped and badgerd by Mrs. Weasley as to why he's here. They quickly headed up to Ron's room, and as soon as entered, Hermione went off

'Harry this had better be important you know your not suppose to leave your aunts and uncles no matter what now why are you here?' she blabbed

'O mione you have no clue! This is the most amazing thing ever…!' Said and exasperated Harry

'What is it then mate, don't keep us waiting' Ron said looking more eager by the moment.

'I got a letter from Lupin today, and well…Were going to go see my mom and dad' Harry said never grinning so widely before.

'WHAT????' Said Ron

'HARRY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE' Said a stunned Hermione

'Not with the power of the Maurauders, Were not gonna meet their adult forms, were going back to 1977, The 6th year of the Marauders and Lily Evans.' Finished Harry not wanting to wait any longer.

'Harry, time travel is illegal you know that' Said Hermione as a matter of factly.

'Not this way, hehe' Said Harry starting to explain everything, including the rings and the letter.

'Well…I really don't know Harry but I know your not gonna change your mind, and were not going to let you travel to the past alone, so well I mean, of course we'll come' she ended somewhat brightly.

Harry knew that it was burning Hermione inside, as much as she knew it was illegal Harry knew she could not skip up an opportunity like this, This was very powerful magic indeed, and hell, the marauders were suppose to be the most amazing wizards of their time.

'Well…' Said Harry shortly 'I'm sick of waiting so if we could please' He said as he started to hand a ring to each one

'In three then' Said Harry 'Three…..Two….One….'

Whoosh, Blurs of light is all Harry could see, it was as if he was taking a portkey but he could tell this was way more powerful, After about 10 seconds of seeing the blur he heard a little "Pop" and he knew…he was on his way back, for his one chance.

* * *

A/N- Well guys, there you have it, wasnt to bad of a wait right? Hehe well guys I hoped you guys liked this chapter aswell, R&R and let me know, im hoping about A chapter every 1-2 days, and maybe even 2 chapters a day on the weekends..Hehe well nothing more besides R&R. And a little forshadowing, There will be a huge scene with Serverus which will change charecters point of view, and as for the couples, Ron will meet a certain someone, but no one you know yet... 


	3. Meet the Marauders

(A/N- For the people who reviewed i would like to deeply thank you guys, as promised Chapter 3, within 1 day, i will most likly be posting 4-5 for you guys tommarow... hehe please leave me some reviews)

-AOJ

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meet the Marauders**

The next thing Harry heard was a large POP, and then after looking around he noticed where he was.. Inside the great hall, but.. He looked around, the calender on the other side of the room read 1977...

'_It worked' _Harry thought to himself, But didn't have much time to divulge on this thought for Dumbledor was standing..

'SILENCE' He cried loudly and immediately everyone in the hall ceased talking, well almost everyone..

Harry looked over and in the corner he saw 4 people sitting very smugly, and still chatting like they had never heard Dumbledor, and with a shock.. Harry realized who they were.. He one of them and realized instantly who he was…Short, stubby, and hideous

'_He still even looks like a rat now' _Harry thought as he figured him to be Peter Pettigrew

Another had very poor looking robes on, and looked as though he was in bad shape..

'_Full moon must be tonight' _Realizing that this was indeed Remus Lupin

Then he saw another, dark black hair, Icy blue eyes, a smug grin on his face, Oh yes Harry thought that must be no other than the one and only ladies boy, Sirius Black.

'_I really hope he will like _me' thought Harry deeply

Then he saw him…Sitting there looking smug, and not to mention a spitting image of him, Tall, and good looking Harry must say since he did in fact, look exactly like Harry. Messy hair, and crystal blue eyes.

'_Wow…its really…him.._' Harry thought starting to tense up with excitement.

'Shut it, Potter' Said a girls voice

Harry quickly looked over and with a shock realized who it was…It was his mother…Lily Evans…Wow…she's stunning thought Harry…Lily was pretty so to say but not stunning…But to Harry she was the most beautiful person in the world…even more beautiful than…her…

'Only if you'll go out with me Lily' Said James smoothly

Remus chuckled, Sirius barked with laughter, and peter laughed the loudest, Harry was disgusted.

'James you know you have no chance why do you try' said a laughing Remus.

'Potter I wouldn't date you if the choice was between you and the giant squid she replied simply

'Ah rotten luck mate' said Sirius sarcastically, Sirius was well…quite frankly still immature and hasn't realized that Potter really does love Lily

'Well, I see that some people consider them self above me and do not feel the need to silence when I ask it' said Dumbledor politly and jokingly, He loved the Maruaders for some reason.

'Ahhh…Sorry Professor.. Er.. Bad hearing…' Said James stupidly.

Sirius barked with laughter, Peter howled, and Remus chortled, Lily on the other hand though just gave James a disgusted look.

'_Great, Now my chances with Lily are even lower than low' _Thought a deeply upset James Potter.

'Very amusing Mr. Potter, But I fail to see how four of my four best students all have a hearing problem' Stated Dumbledor simply

'As I was saying, there will be fourmore 6th year students entering our school this year'

Everybody's attention snapped onto the…no.. not…3... But 4 new students…A stunningly pretty girl who Harry had never seen before was also standing next to them. It seemed like for the first time the students attention was drawn from the Marauders to the students in the middle, whom nobody had seemed to notice before.

'Usually we do not take late entries, but they have had former training and will do fine.' Finished Dumbledor

Professor Mcgonagal stepped up with and list and said 'Now, when I call your names please step up, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.' said Mcgononagal.

The first years were sorted and went off to their respective tables and then shocking Harry who was still looking at his parents he heard Professor Mcgononagal say 'Hermione Granger'

Hermione stepped up and the hat was placed on her head, and after a few seconds it called out 'GRYFFINDOR' Everyone clapped besides for the Marauders, but Sirius whistled loudly and sarcastically.

Lily on the other hand welcomed Hermione graciously, as she waved Hermione over to come and sit down with her and her best friends Tina Lightfeather and Trista Moonstone. Hermione seemed to be fitting in quite well.

'Ronald, Weasley' Said Mcgonogal

'GRYFINDOR' said the hat immediately

Ron immediately made his way to sit over with Hermione and the rest of them.

'Trina, Archeus' The pretty girl that was still standing by Harry moved cautiously up toward the sorting hat.

'SLY…no wait…GRYFINDOR' Yelled the hat… _'What??'_ the hat had never studderd before and definatly not between Gryfindor and Slytherin.

'Harry, East' Called out Mcgonogal

Long silence

'Harry, East' She repeated looking directly at Harry.

'_Omg she's talking to me, I didn't realized I cant have the same last name as James.' _Thought Harry

Harry quickly walked up toward the hat and sat down. After what seemed like 20 minutes the hat finally screamed out..

'GRYFINDOR'

Harry hoped up and went over to sit with Ron and Hermione, But something caught his eye. James on the other side of the table was waving him over toward them, So Harry obliged and went over.

'Sooooo, East' Said Sirius carelessly 'Your one of the new boys in the school, well let me introduce us, We are the Marauders. He finished somewhat dramatically

'Woah…James he looks just like you, except his eyes…His eyes are too green…' Said Remus curiously.

'You can hang with us if you want bro' said James

'Yeah, that would be good, we need some new blood around here' Said Sirius curiously

'Harry! Come on over here and hang with us and Lily' yelled out Ron

'Nah that's ok Ron I think imma hang around with the Marauders for while' said Harry

Ron look very hurt but none the less said 'Alright then mate'

'Lets leave' said James messing up his hair, which was already quite messy as it was

'But the feast is still going on, your not suppose to leave till Dumbledor dismisses us all' said Harry worriedly…_ 'Do I sound like a sissy?' _thought Harry

'East, you worry too much, lets go' Said Sirius simply.

Without another word James stood and walked toward the entrance, everyone immediately followed

Harry finally decided to just follow and got up and left, This is going to be one strange year thought…The boy who lived

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it, its the longest chapter so far, idk its iffy on how i think it turned out, but it was needed for future chaps...Thats all for now look for 4-5 tommarow 


	4. And so it Begins

A/N- Ok, I know it took me a while to update, and thats probably not a good thing and you guys deserve a nice long chapter, But unfortunately this is well not...Chapter 5 shouldnt take to long though on the flip side. Only one other note.

To- Ghost of Allknowing- They are not trying to be rude to dumbledor in any way i assure you of that, But what they were trying to do is show Harry their power and control over the school..and I promise you it was put in here for a reason

Thank you very much for the reviews its what gives me reasons to keep writing thank you all!!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**And so It begins

* * *

**

'_No way'_ Ron thought to himself…He couldn't have just seen Harry just leave the feast before he was even dismissed by Dumbledor.. That's well…That's just not Harry.

'Hermione did you see that?' Asked ron

'See what Ron?' said Hermione who was in the middle of a conversation with Lily and was oblivious t everything around here.. It seems like Hermione was hitting it off better with Harry's mother than Harry himself was.. They were both quite frankly…Bookworms. The only difference was while Lily was pretty good at DADA, she was poor at Transfiguration. Which on the other hand Hermione was great at Transfiguration and only alright at DADA.

'Harry…He just walked out..' said Ron incredulously.

'Ron don't be ridi…Holy cricket…He really did. Who did he go with did you see?' said Hermione aghast

'The boy with the scar?' Inquired Lily

'Yes! Did you see him leave' Said Hermione starting to worry about Harry

'Oh yeah…I saw him he left with the stuck up group of kids the Marauders, Don't get in with their group they're bad news. But on the other hand don't get on their bad side it may just make you want to leave Hogwartz.' Said Lily and both Hermione and Ron could hear the hatred in her voice.

'But won't he get in trouble?? I mean we've just recently arrived they wouldn't punish him too hard for not knowing the rules right??' Said Hermione with a very strong note of Panic in her voice.

'Oh no don't worry, he'll be fine the Marauders are all excellent students, Sept Pettigrew, They will be able to get him off with a detention and a few points at most. As much as I hate them they run this school very good and have strong connections where they need it.' Said Lily still sounding if possible even more sick.

'Wow.. Are they popular?' Said Hermione trying to conceal the factor that she knew who they all were.

'Oh yes very, Some people practically worship the ground they walk on. But the one I cant stand above all is most definitely Potter.' Said Lily starting to get herself worked up.

'What's so bad about James' Said Ron finally finding his voice

'Well for one he's an egotistic lil Bit…Wait.. How did you know his name was James.. I only called him Potter' said Lily looking shocked.

Ron spat his apple juice all over himself… and tried to think of something to say quickly.. But nothing came just 'Uh.. And well..' he was getting really worried till Hermione Spoke

'Well you see Lily, I like to know nearly everything I possibly can about what's going to be going on around me and where im going to be located, You see this isn't the first time we've switched schools. And of course its very hard to get information from people without being warned look out for the Marauders.. They're a bad bunch they are' Said Hermione hoping that Lily would believe her.

'Yeah.. I know what you mean, I was scared to death the first time I entered Hogwartz' Said Lily

Hermione sighed a sigh of relief _'Wow I cant believe Ron already managed to mess up, I mean, we've only been her for a few minutes.'_ thought Hermione

Dumbledor rose to speak, 'There is a time for speeches and also a time for sleeping, this is the second one, so prefects if you would please lead the students to their dormitories. Well that is all good day and good night.' he finished

Rustles broke out all over the great hall, people knew that something was up but no one knew exactly what.

'Guys, I know you just moved here so here is a warning, be careful there is no way Potter and his gang aren't up to something, They would never skip up free food..' stated Lily.

'I got a bad feeling about the way things are going to play out this year Ron,A bad feeling.'

* * *

A/N- well hope you liked it, I put a lil forshadowing in there for you, use your minds lol, Its the marauders so it cant be nothing good. Look for the next update


End file.
